


The Flirt & The Oblivious

by The_Lonely_Light



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana and Jack there for their bro, Clubbing, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oblivious Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lonely_Light/pseuds/The_Lonely_Light
Summary: Prompt: "Some McReyes fluff, like pinning Gabe that's oblivious to Jesse's flirting because that's just how he is with everyone."





	The Flirt & The Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Hiya! This fic is for the amazing @HellaGayMcCree
> 
> A big thanks to my beta reader @Lundinstrom (McReap-me-now-76 on AO3) for all the help <3

The music was loud, and after one spilled drink and a half an hour of waiting for his other agents, Gabriel already wanted to go back to the base. 

Blackwatch get-togethers were few and far between, Gabel didn’t mind that though. The only parties he ever really enjoy were the ones where he didn’t have to be himself. There weren’t many in Blackwatch who wanted to go out and have a so-called “Good time”, most of the agents were socially inept anyways, except for one.

Ana was the one that finally convinced him to go out to this club, the name of which he could not pronounce, with his agents. Her winning argument was, of course, Jesse McCree in his natural habitat she teased.

Gabe had been leaning against the wall nursing his drink, trying to stay out of the crowd so he could keep his eyes on all the doors like he normally did. His usual military behavior was thrown out the window after McCree entered the bar. 

He watched the cowboy drift from person to person on the dance floor, which was more like a mosh pit, and the bar where he would just speak to the bartender and somehow get another free drink. The charming man is still ever the cocky rebel that joined Gabe’s band of misfits all those years ago. 

There was a bump to Gabe’s side, shaking him from his daze. Which almost resulted in a second spilled drink.

“Glad to see you actually made it out of your cave Gabe.” Ana joked, mimicking Gabe’s previous pose, leaning against the wall.

“What are you doing here, this is a Blackwatch outing,” 

“Check your phone,” Gabe saw the smirk behind the glass she raised to her lips.

Gabe pulled out his phone and of course, he had a few missed text and calls. All his agents besides Jesse had canceled. 

“What did you do?” Gabe shot her a look tucking his phone back into his leather jacket. 

“Jack and I just suggested they go on a training-”

“Great, now I can leave.” Gabe shot back the last of his copper drink and started towards the door. The door was blocked out of his view when Jesse stepped in front of him. 

Gabe noticed Jesse wasn’t wearing his Blackwatch gear or his usual cowboy hat, he didn’t realize what Jesse was wearing in the dark club till he stood right in front of him. His hair was tousled about and he wore a U.S.A crop top with tight jeans, which looked like the same brand Gabe wore if he was being honest. He might have laughed if he saw the outfit on anyone else, but right now he couldn’t form words.

“Gabe! I didn’t see ya come in?” his wide lips were pulled back in a grin, till he realized Gabe’s direction. “Wait, are ya leavin’ already?”

“I-” Reyes tripped over his response as the caramel eyes looked into his. His stomach dropped when he saw the Jackal of a woman swoop behind Jesse with a smirk.

“No, he’s just getting me another drink.” She held up her empty glass. Jesse greeted his mentor with a smile and turned back to his Commander. 

“Oh! Good, I wouldn’t want ya to leave me so soon darlin’,” the grin graced his lips once again as he messed with his hair moving it from his face. 

“Ha, you just want me to pay for your drinks McCree.” Gabe crossed his arms, thinking he was seeing through the charade. 

“No I,” Jesse seemed oddly offended Gabe noticed. He watched Jesse look down at the empty glass in Gabe’s hand. “I’ll get you two some shots. I’ll be back,” he took a step then turned to the mastermind. “Ana do you have a hair tie?”

“Of course,” She took a dark band off her wrist and tossed it his way as he sauntered to the bar tying the tousled hair out of his face. Gabe saw the little reflective dots in the cowboy’s hair, he was pondering if Jesse put it there himself or if one of the people Jesse flirted with put it there when Ana jabbed an elbow into his side.

“Ow?” He rubbed his side, not in any pain, and looked down at Ana.

“You are blind as a bat,”

“Bats aren't blind,”

“Shut up Gabriel, why didn’t you flirt back?” 

“Flirt?” Gabe felt his chest tighten at the idea that Jesse might actually be flirting with him. It was a ridiculous pipe dream he told himself. 

“Are you serious? The way he talks to you, the way he gets upset when you call him McCree.”

“He’s just upset I see through his so called charm,” Gabe pointed to the bar where Jesse smiled at a hot blonde, who Gabe knew from experience, only spoke German “Look, he’s like that with everyone.”

“...I don’t know why I try.” She walked away from the brooding man and moved through the crowd. “Have fun, Gabriel!” She waved a dismissive hand as she left the club.

“Why is she leavin’?” Jesse asked with two drinks in hand probably not a nickel poorer. 

“No idea, she does what she wants.” he shrugged.

“Oh...well where is everyone?”

“Who,” He raised an eyebrow then realized this wasn’t supposed to be just him and Jesse in a club. “Oh they all canceled, Moria had an experiment go wrong, Genji had a migraine or something,”

“Duh on the Moira thing, but can the cyborg have those?”

“Don’t ask me.”

“Well just us then. Here, I guess a shot for me and you.” Jesse placed the glass in the commander’s hand. Gabe noticed the tan hands were becoming calloused, like his own. 

“Thanks,” He took a moment to savor the moment and begrudgingly pulled his hand away bringing the shot to lips. He didn’t expect the whipped cream and pulled it away confused to look at the shot the smirking man gave him. “What the fuck is this?”

“Just a shot.” Jesse turned away from him acting like a guilty child. 

“McCree.”

“Stop that.” 

“Stop what, McCree?”

“That!” Jesses’ attitude changed suddenly, it almost gave Gabe whiplash.

“McCree are you ok-” He cut himself off when the flushed freckled face glared at him.

The two stood in silence as the music seemed to blare louder in Gabe’s ears. He wanted to hear the warm accent, Jesse always had something to say, it was unnerving not to hear his voice with the alluring man standing right in front of him. It was even stranger that he had somehow silenced Jesse.

“I can’t stand this anymore,” Gabe huffed and grabbed Jesse’s wrist with his free hand and pulled him out of the club’s back door behind him. Jesse didn’t fight it. 

When Gabe looked back as they got outside, Jesse’s face was bright red. He knew the man could hold his liquor, Gabe was confused about why the man in front of him was blushing. The alleyway felt tight, much like his chest. 

“I’m sorry, Jesse if I did something wrong,” He began and then was suddenly caught off guard by the slight grin that disappeared as quickly as it appeared. 

“Drink.” his agent commanded. He almost forgot he held the shot in his hands.

“...”

“Please?” The simple honeyed word tickled Gabe’s ears, the muffled music of the club drifting to silence. 

“Fine.” His heart skipped as the puppy dog eyes looked up at him. With a sigh of determination, he shot the shot back, looking at Jesse as he did so. The whipped cream clinged to the mustache of his goatee.

Without hesitation, as Gabe finished his shot, Jesse shot his own drink back hastily and stepped towards his commander with a sense of resolution in his steps.

“What was that?” It wasn’t a second later until he felt lips against his own. They were determined with their intent but soft and inviting. Gabe felt his mind spiral, he questioned if this was really happening, if Jesse was messing with his feelings. If Ana told him. He wondered if this was a cruel joke between him and Ana, he knew she wouldn’t do that though. He was just completely confused.

Jesse’s arms around Gabe’s neck pulled them closer together. The kiss turned into more, the deeper Jesse pulled Gabe into his charm and aura. It was Jesse who broke the kiss to catch his breath. A string of saliva connecting the two as they looked at each other with lidded eyes.

“Blowjob.” Jesse panted with a husk in his voice and a devilish grin behind it. Gabe’s eyes shot open wide, at Jesse’s sudden proposition. 

“Here? We’re in an alleyway Jesse.” 

There was a burst of laughter from the cowboy clinging to him. Gabe was baffled as the laughing carried on till Jesse rested his forehead against Gabe’s solid chest, his hair falling from the hair tie. Watching Jesse laugh made him smile, the laugh was contagious and he couldn't help but laugh along with him. They probably looked ridiculous in that alleyway Gabe figured.

Gabe felt utterly at ease holding Jesse and being held onto by the man he’s been looking at from a safe distance for years. He was content just smiling and laughing together. Overwatch, Blackwatch, Talon all gone from thought in that moment. He was happy and from what he could tell and hope for, Jesse he was happy too. The two men both a little tipsy and laughing hysterically slid to the floor, still holding each other like if they let go, reality would set back in. 

The laughter was starting to die out after a few minutes, and comfortable silence was beginning to take its place. Gabe finally managed to ask through his own waning laughter.

“What was so funny?” 

“The drink Darlin’, It's called a blowjob.”

**Author's Note:**

> *:･ﾟ✧Thank you so much for reading! If you liked the fic please leave a Kudo or Comment! *:･ﾟ✧
> 
> If you like McReyes feel free to follow me on Twitter @LonelyLight24


End file.
